An electronic cigarette generally comprises an atomization assembly and a battery assembly. In an electronic cigarette of the prior art, the methods for connecting the atomization assembly with the battery assembly usually include a threaded connection method and a direct insertion connection method. A charging port of the electronic cigarette is an electrode connecting member of the battery assembly connected with the atomization assembly. When charging the electronic cigarette, the atomization assembly needs to be detached from the battery assembly, and the battery assembly needs to be inserted in a charger, so that a battery in the battery assembly can be charged. When adopting the aforementioned charging method, the operations may consume much time and labor. Furthermore, the atomization assembly is prone to be lost when it is detached from the battery assembly, which brings much inconvenience to users. Meanwhile, since a disposable electronic cigarette of the prior art is unable to be charged, if power of the battery is exhausted while tobacco tar is not finished, the tobacco tar may be unable to be continuously used, which makes the use of the disposable electronic cigarette be inconvenient.